


Just Us Two

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19916743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	Just Us Two

“等等——蛇是撒旦变的？”

“嗯哼”

“所以——照你的逻辑来说，亚当和撒旦才是一对？”

“理解能力挺好”

张艺兴一双杏眼瞪着面前这位嬉皮笑脸的傻小子，花了将近半分钟，大脑才勉强处理完这个蹩脚故事里巨大的信息量，末了他如同往常经常做的那样，毫不优雅地冲吴世勋翻了个白眼，点燃一根修长的香烟。

他张开嫣红的唇瓣儿吸了一口香烟，从口中吐出的淡蓝色烟雾还带着一点儿果香，氤氲在两人中间，又被带着咸味儿的海风吹散。

“你他妈才是美女蛇呢”

张艺兴轻飘飘地抱怨一声，此刻他坐在野餐用的布毯上，向后撑着身子，将脚伸进泛着星光的沙滩中，调皮的挑起一撮沙子洒在吴世勋的脚背上，似有似无地靠着后者的肩膀。

吴世勋嘿嘿傻笑一声，手中的奶茶从杯壁上渗出清凉的水珠，他轻轻挨了一下张艺兴腿侧，激得后者一个激灵。

海浪，沙滩，星空，在这样绚烂又静谧的夏夜里，难以让人相信，就在数个小时之前，他们还身在一场为商界权贵举办的慈善会展上，和图谋不轨的老总们周旋呢。

——慈善会展，吴世勋对这个名字嗤之以鼻，说好听点儿就是对明星的表演进行竞拍，实际上不过就是明码标价的卖身，拍卖所出的价格与其说是对表演的肯定，倒还不如说是对肉体的渴望，只要价格够高，就能与喜欢的明星一夜风流。

这种把戏，吴世勋有很多朋友都参与过，所以他在会展名单上看到张艺兴的名字时，脸都气绿了，他生气地质问后者，张艺兴当时还是一脸淡然，耸耸肩说因为他想救海狮。

“你知不知道你要是被拍卖去了是要和这些老板睡的？”

吴世勋气的变形，虽说追了张艺兴小半年，而他总是对自己爱答不理的，谢绝了游艇，谢绝了庄园，也嫌他傻乎乎谢绝了他多次，但说什么吴世勋都不能忍受自己喜欢的人去干这种事儿。

“啊？”

张艺兴一副没睡醒耳朵不好的样子，显然并不知道这晚会水这么深，但还是点了点头，仿佛在听自己的下一个通告该去哪里。

“知道了”

吴世勋气的脸发青。

不过生气归生气，吴世勋是不可能让张艺兴被图谋不轨的人拍走的，所以在后者表演的时候他都很紧张，之后一马当先，以最高价格救下了张艺兴的清白。

散场后他顺利找到张艺兴，本以为后者要对自己表达感谢呢，最好亲一口什么的，然而后者仍旧冷淡淡的，倒没有赶他走，反倒是说了一句饿了。

张艺兴挑来挑去，又是嫌海鲜太清淡，又是嫌饭店里人太多，最后选在了僻静的海滩边，野餐布其实是硬着头皮问路边菠萝油店要来的两张桌布拼在一起的，闻起来有一股甜品店特有的味道。

他一面从塑料打包盒里取出菠萝油，一面听这只傻猫猫唠唠叨叨，说他今天这样太危险了，幸好自己及时英雄救美，后来又声明自己并不是冲着这场以猎艳为噱头的晚会去的，纯粹是因为看到名单上有张艺兴的名字才参加的，以后可千万不能做这么危险的事情了，要是被哪个色眯眯又有钱的老头子看上，非要娶回家当小老婆就麻烦了…

炎热的夏夜，待在盒子里的菠萝油有点融化，奶茶甜的发腻，却能极好地抚慰张艺兴劳累的心情，他托着腮似笑非笑地看着嘟嘟囔囔的吴世勋，后者知道张艺兴又是在笑自己傻乎乎了，仔细一想自己也饿的前胸贴后背，便不再啰嗦，取出另一份菠萝油，趁它融化前想要赶紧吃掉。

“唔…”

吴世勋看着张艺兴直勾勾地盯着他手上的小面包，才不过张开嘴，又慢慢闭上，忍痛割爱似的将菠萝油递给张艺兴，却引来后者扑哧一笑。

“你吃”

张艺兴努了努嘴，分明是想逗一逗眼前的傻猫猫，没想到吴世勋还真愿意忍着饿谦让给他，燥热的夏夜里，仿佛有什么在悄然变化。

——一个人若是在饥饿的时候仍然愿意把唯一的食物让给你，那这个人不是你的父母，那就一定是很爱很爱你了。

“你还真别嫌我啰嗦…这些大老板虽然有些孩子都我这么大了，还不是照样贪图美色，我知道你有爱心想救海狮海豹，可你以后去啥活动之前能不能给我通通气儿…”

至于后面吴世勋又说了什么，张艺兴没有听清，他只知道对方的嘴角亮晶晶的，兴许是夏夜使人躁动，他轻飘飘地堵住了吴世勋嘟嘟囔囔的嘴，在将嘴角糖霜卷入口中的时候，甚至都能感觉到傻猫猫使劲儿眨眼，纤长的睫羽轻拂他的脸蛋儿。

仅仅几秒钟，吴世勋就像断了片儿一样，脸却涨得通红。

“你嘴角有糖霜”

张艺兴一本正经地解释了一句，自己脸蛋儿也爬上两片情窦初开的绯红，他知道自己最终还是栽在这个傻小子手上了。

吴世勋模糊地应了一声，还没等突然接吻的尴尬蔓延开来，自己也有样学样，将嘴唇贴在了张艺兴的嘴角上。

“你、你嘴角也有糖霜”

吃了一半的菠萝油骨碌碌滚到地上，少年比玫瑰花还要柔软芬芳的唇舌交缠在一起，他们在亲吻的时候尝到了甜点腻人的糖分，以及香烟淡淡的苦涩，在燥热的晚风中更让人充满悸动。

轻薄的衣衫两三下便被解开，身下的野餐布早已皱成一团，吴世勋顺势压了上来，张艺兴光裸的脊背贴上微凉的细沙，享受后者从颈窝到胸脯细碎缠绵的亲吻，匀称的双腿不自觉环上吴世勋，轻飘飘搭在他狭窄精壮的腰上。

这件事吴世勋在梦里、在自己方才信口开河的故事里幻想过无数次，然而当投入实践的时候，他难免激动地有些微颤，在张艺兴白皙如奶油蛋糕的皮肤上留下深浅不一的吻痕，又颤巍巍地张开嘴，含住红豆似的乳尖，发出令人难为情的吮吸声。

身下人儿的嘤咛比这晚风还要轻盈，像是轻歌曼舞的塞壬，又像诱惑亚当犯下原罪的美女蛇，他在吴世勋炽热的亲吻下坐直了身子，和对方调了个个儿，跨坐在吴世勋的小腹上，吴世勋甚至都能感觉到自己坚硬滚烫的性器被柔软得像棉花糖似的臀瓣湿漉漉得夹着，仅仅是这样，就让人爽得不行。

张艺兴的蝴蝶骨处沾着细闪的银沙，看上去就像高傲轻盈的蜂后，吴世勋修长的手指捣弄着湿润的小穴，拿出来的时候还牵起晶莹的蜜丝，他晃着比海浪还要柔软的腰肢，将后者肿胀又炙热的欲望吞进了身体中，合二为一的感觉让两人头皮发麻。

吴世勋的手摩挲着张艺兴结实的大腿，在对方身体中进出的愉悦让他欲罢不能，虎口卡住细腰，按照自己的节奏和力度顶弄起来，身上的人泛着情欲的泪光。

随着月亮爬上天空，海滨的夏夜逐渐清凉起来，唯一燥热的只有少年紧贴在一起的身体，汗津津的，谁也分不清身上到底是自己的汗，还是对方的汗，皮肤上的细沙被拂去，又因为位置的对调而重新沾满，动情又投入的呻吟及暧昧的喘息被海浪冲刷海滩的声音盖过去，又或是被缠绵的亲吻给堵住，变成小声支吾。

张艺兴累到眼角发红，湿着头发趴在吴世勋裸露的胸膛上，肚里装着浑浊的汁液，修长的手指在对方肩头有一下没一下地画圈——那里还印着自己高潮时留下的牙印，这小子傻是傻，可是该发力的时候却一点儿不含糊，蹬鼻子上脸的功夫也不是盖的，自己不过亲了他一下，却落得个被吃的干干净净的下场。

猫爪子轻拍自己的后背，张艺兴随着吴世勋的眼神抬头看去，星河压顶，仿佛置身宇宙，他就在这样的星空下，和吴世勋做着甜蜜又羞耻的事情。

“菠萝油喜欢吗？”

吴世勋又傻乎乎的开口。

“嗯”

“奶茶喜欢吗？”

“不错”

“星空也喜欢？”

“是啊”

“海景也可以？”

“挺好的”

“我你也喜欢？”

张艺兴愣了一下，合着问了这么一堆问题，目的就是为了确认自己的心意啊，真是傻到家了。

他哭笑不得，重新低下头贴在吴世勋的胸膛上，去感受他坚定的心跳，怎么说呢，傻是傻，却执着的吓人，对自己也不是一般的好，在张艺兴认识的这么多人里，吴世勋是最可爱的傻猫猫。

他眉头微蹙，抱怨似的咕哝一声，宛若旧时情郎收了信物却愣是不懂大家闺秀的巧心思。

“你怎么一直这么傻乎乎的——”

——这就是大明星嫁人之前的故事，追他的人有很多，上海到LA都排着队，有人送张艺兴车，送鲜花，送别墅，送珠宝，也送黄金，但他最后还是选择了那个爱吃醋又啰啰嗦嗦，单纯可爱到愿意把唯一菠萝油让给他而自己咽口水忍着馋意、一心一意对他好的傻猫猫。

The End.


End file.
